


(un)happy coincidences

by mugen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Happy Birthday Futakuchi, Karaoke, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen/pseuds/mugen
Summary: Futakuchi Kenji stops hating his impromptu joint birthday party with one Karasuno kid the second Ennoshita Chikara starts singing.





	(un)happy coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this fic in December I just never got it beta'd and back then I didn't post fics without asking a native speaker to proofread it (unlike now). I only remembered this fic's existence a couple of months ago and I thought I might as well wait till Futakuchi's actual birthday so here I am. happy birthday you little shit!
> 
> I wrote this before we got to know that Haikyuu doesn’t take place in 2012 but in 2011 (and 2012 by now) so that’s why the date is off by a year

The last thing Kenji wants on his seventeenth birthday is running into the entire Karasuno team in front of a karaoke bar in Sendai. Out of all the bars the city has it has to be the one Moniwa-san has chosen. Even though _yes,_ it’s the closest to the train station and _yes,_ it has a student discount, they could have gone a few hours earlier. Or later.

When the tiny Number 10 spots Aone he screeches and invites his entire team over. His babbling about how it’s such a coincidence that Kenji shares his birthday with one of their benchwarmers is cut short when Karasuno’s setter shouts at him for something Kenji tunes out.

Kenji hopes the biggest room isn’t going to be free, but no such luck. Aone looks happy, though. His friendship with the kid is sort of sweet.

Karasuno has a few players Kenji has never noticed. The one next to the loud wing spiker with the buzzcut looks like he’d rather be anywhere but here. He’s quite handsome too, with that jawline and—

“That’s Ennoshita-san,” Hinata pipes up when he notices Kenji staring. Because Kenji is staring. Apparently. “He’s going to be the next captain after Daichi-san.”

Oh.

_Oh_.

Kenji is about to stand up and make his way over to introduce himself—with no ulterior motives, obviously—when the libero announces they should start picking out songs first then order drinks.

“Yamaguchi, you should go first!” Hinata shouts. Kenji’s birthday buddy looks ready to faint, but Hinata isn’t fazed. “Then how about you, Futakuchi-san?” he asks, turning to Kenji.

Kenji shrugs. He isn’t too keen on being the first person to sing.

“Chikara, my man!” the libero yells, slapping the handsome one on the back. “You’re our best singer.”

_That’s certainly interesting_.

Kenji wants to hear him sing. Since Ennoshita looks like he is about to shoot his friend down Kenji has to intervene.

“Then let’s hear it, _Chikara-kun_ ,” Kenji says, smirking. Ennoshita’s eyes immediately snap to him. _Good_. Kenji hopes he’s the type who takes that as a challenge.

Ennoshita’s gaze doesn’t leave him during his friends’ loud goading, he looks away only when Buzzcut pushes him in the direction of the stage.

Kenji leans forward. The first few beats of the song is nice, it’s an upbeat pop song he’s never heard. When Ennoshita starts singing Kenji simultaneously wishes he’d never stop and that he has never sorta-dared him. Saying the guy has a nice voice is an understatement. Kenji can’t stop staring and Ennoshita holds onto the eye contact. At least it’s not a song about love, his mind supplies unhelpfully.

(Or sex. What if he sang about— _Kenji, stop_.)

By the time Ennoshita has sung the refrain twice Kenji shivers no less than five times. His speaking voice must be nice too, Kenji thinks. During the short intermission Ennoshita bites his lower lip all the while still staring into Kenji’s eyes. Kenji’s mind short-circuits.

He has to get out of the booth before he makes a complete ass out of himself, but standing up mid-song would look strange after kind of challenging him and he can’t look away either. _Let it end soon, please._

Kenji’s prayers are answered not even a minute after. When Ennoshita finishes singing, the entirety of Karasuno erupts in cheers (except the tall kid with the glasses) and a few of Kenji’s own teammates clap as well.

Kenji forces a wide smile.

“Not bad, Chikara-kun,” he comments loudly. He hates how his voice sounds, but he knows no one besides Aone would catch up on that.

Buzzcut jumps to his feet and pulls a face. “Not bad?”

Kenji ignores him.

“I’d love to nominate myself as the next challenger, but I have to slip away for a sec. Kamasaki-san, would you do the honor?”

Kenji ignores his yelling as well. He has to save face and he couldn’t care less who he throws under the bus for the time being. He feels the gaze of his best friend on him, but he doesn’t offer an explanation. He just flees the karaoke booth, but _obviously_ in a slow, cool manner.

The box next to theirs is occupied by a group of college aged girls but the next one is empty. Kenji turns on the lights and sits down on the bench, burying his face in his hands.

_Breathe, Kenji._

At least he didn’t make an ass out of himself. There are a lot of embarrassing or moronic things he could have done, like asking Ennoshita out right in front of their teams or just simply grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him somewhere to make out.

When the door slides open he doesn’t look up.

“Thank fuck you’re here, Aone. Talk me out of doing something stupid.”

The chuckle coming from the doorway is definitely not his friend’s.

“Not bad, huh?” the stranger says and right that moment Kenji knows he’s totally fucked. “Judging by your reaction I was way better than that.”

Kenji wants the earth to swallow him. Out of everyone who could come after him it has to be Ennoshita.

_Get your shit together, Kenji. You can bullshit your way through any conversation. You can do it._

He lifts his head, squares his shoulders and looks at the handsome boy in front of him.

“True. You were great.” Kenji shoots him a tiny smirk.

“Is that why you fled the room like you had something urgent to take care of?”

Kenji blinks at him. Ennoshita clearly didn’t just imply— _Holy shit, he did._

“Even if I did, which I do _not,_ thank you very much, why are _you_ here then?”

Ennoshita’s hand comes up to Kenji’s shoulder and he pushes. Kenji is flat against the wall in ten seconds. His breath hitches when Ennoshita straddles him.

“Do you have a thing for my voice, _Kenji-kun_?”

Kenji shivers. “It’s… nice.”

Their faces are close. Kenji’s gaze dips to Ennoshita’s lips for a brief second, but Ennoshita still catches him. Kenji leans forward just the slightest bit, but before he can close the distance between them Ennoshita leans back.

_The fuck?!_

Ennoshita puts one hand on Kenji’s shoulder, curls his fingers into his hair and _pulls._ Kenji bites back a moan.

“These boxes are more or less soundproof, you know,” Ennoshita whispers against his lips, but before Kenji can capture them with his own Ennoshita leans back again.

Challenging him was a bad, bad, bad idea.

Kenji slides an arm around Ennoshita’s waist and pulls him closer. He runs one hand up Ennoshita’s side, and the lightest brush against his neck earns him a shiver.

_Fuck this_. He yanks Ennoshita down and kisses him square on the lips. Ennoshita smiles into the kiss before he tilts his head for a better angle. Kenji pulls him closer, forcing Ennoshita to drop the hand on his shoulder in favor of running it up and down his back.

Pulling on Kenji’s hair just a tiny bit Ennoshita deepens the kiss. Kenji lets out a mortifying sound. If it was a moan that would have been okay, but it isn’t. It’s more like a content, happy sigh. He wants to die. But he also doesn’t want to stop kissing Ennoshita.

He toys with the hem of Ennoshita’s sweater, lifting it a little, and sneaks a hand under it. His skin is warm and smooth and—

The door of the booth opens with a loud bang.

Kenji squeezes his eyes shut. _Fuck off_ _._

“Congrats Chikara,” comes a boisterous voice. “And continue.”

The door shuts with another bang.

“Futakuchi can’t come sing because he’s too busy making out with Chikara,” comes the muffled shout from the other side of the door.

“Just kill me,” Kenji mutters. Ennoshita snorts. He dares to laugh at Kenji’s misery.

“Where would be the fun in that?”

“End me.” Kenji groans and rests his head against the wall. “Fuck.”

Ennoshita presses a kiss to Kenji’s neck. Kenji jerks up, banging his head on the wall.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Rain check on that?”

Kenji looks at the smirking, handsome boy still in his lap, presses close against him and nods like an idiot.

“Definitely.”

“My legs are asleep. Let’s go back.”

Ennoshita stands up, towering above him. Kenji wants to pull him back down and kiss him again.

“No thank you,” he says instead. “I’ll be just here, chilling. I’m not ready to die yet. I’m too young.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen. A little teasing didn’t kill anyone.”

“They are going to be insufferable.”

“As if my teammates won’t. Come on.”

Ennoshita holds out his hand and Kenji lets him pull him to his feet. He doesn’t let go of Kenji’s hand till they arrive to their booth.

“If they pass asshole levels we can always just make out in front of them in the most obnoxious way possible,” Ennoshita suggests. He opens the door and pushes Kenji in.

Karasuno’s vice is singing a cutesy kids song, but every single person in the room stares at them instead. Seeing the reactions of both teams is equally hilarious and embarrassing. Up until Kenji fels Ennoshita’s hand on his ass. He feels a flush creeping on his face and neck, but the hand is gone after a few seconds. Avenging his dignity Kenji jams his elbow into Ennoshita’s side as subtly as he can.

In the end both teams tease them, but not as much to warrant a revenge public make-out.

They do slip away for a few minutes before Karasuno has to go to catch their train, but thankfully no one comments on that. And if Kenji takes out his phone from his pocket a few times to stare at the new contact when no one is looking, then sue him. He’s seventeen and happy and he probably has a boyfriend now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I only had to edit this fic and I didn't leave it unfinished because I totally forgot how to write ennofuta *looks guiltily at my three WIPs* my best fic for this ship is actually a WIP but I swear I’m going to finish it one day, it’s already 1.6k


End file.
